1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to telecommunication systems in general. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for representing the attributes of an incoming call.
2. Description of the Background Art
Communication devices, such as phones generate audio-signals during an incoming call to notify the user. The audio signals are also known as ring tones.
In conventional phones, the audio signals are the same, regardless of the characteristics of an incoming call. Most of the phones offer the option of manually setting custom audio signals. Accordingly, an audio signal can be customized for a particular caller or group of callers. However, in this case, the customized audio signal offers information pertaining only to a particular caller or group of caller(s). Some phones offer the facility of announcing the caller's identity by using an audio signal. Instant messages and e-mail pop-ups also generate audio signals to notify the user of a message or e-mail, respectively.
However, none of the conventional techniques reflect the characteristics of an incoming message or call in the generated audio signal.